Apollo finds her love
by ARTSY30
Summary: Apollo goes to Brazil to enjoy his much awaited vacation with Hermes, where he met a girl who changed his life. I am bad at summary. Please just read.


I am a huge Percy Jackson series fan and have also read tons of fanfictions online. After reading those, I decided to write my own.

This is my first fanfiction. I would love to have you people review it and suggest me any changes/improvements that I can work upon.

I do not any books of any series by Rick Riordan. He is an amazing writer.

It is a story about a girl catches the attention of one of the most powerful Greek gods, Apollo, and their journey. It has a new character, Aanya, a mortal.

P.S.- Sorry for any grammatical mistakes.

HERMES AND APOLLO'S BREAK

Third Person POV

(about a year ago in the winter solstice meeting)

It was the second annual meeting in the throne room of Olympus. All the Gods and Goddesses were present there along with Hades and Hestia. The meeting started as usual, with the king of Olympus Zeus addressing everyone and giving a brief of this year's winter solstice meeting.

As usual, no one was paying any particular attention. Though everyone knew what was going on, being a God enabled them to be present in multiple locations. But there were times when they completely drifted in their own world.

Hera was busy contemplating her plan of making her husband faithful, though she has been trying it for eons and yet was not able to achieve much. Hestia was silently listening to the crackles of her hearth and wondering about the good old days when they acted more like a family. Demeter was worried about the recent bad crops that were caused by a shortage of rainfall and planning to have a conversation with her dear brother.

Poseidon was thinking about the designs of his new game room and how he would install a new area specifically for PS4. Hades was admiring the design of the new Throne room and contemplating the design changes for his own palace in the underworld.

Athena was listening very carefully to his father being the good obedient daughter she is. Dionysus was dreaming about the next time he would taste his all so loving wine while reading the new edition of 'wine enthusiast' magazine in his own mind.

Aphrodite was looking forward to the new winter collection launched by her favorite mortal fashion brands and the upcoming fashion show in Milan. Ares was busy admiring her girlfriend and at the same time thinking about new ways to cause a war. Hephaestus was busy thinking about his new project that he had to leave midway in order to attend this meeting.

Artemis was trying to listen to her father but her mind was distracted thinking about the new monster that her hunters were pursuing. Apollo and Hermes, both being the fun and laid back they were, were busy mind talking to each other about the new prank they were planning on Ares. They were also thinking about their list of new year's resolution.

In general, it can be said that no one was paying much attention to what was going on. It also worked most of the time in the previous meetings especially when no imminent threat was there.

But this was a bad time for everyone to be zoned out, especially for two Gods.

Zeus seemed to realize that no one was interested in what he was saying and was particularly angry this time. But instead of overreacting and showing off his master bolt, he instantly formulated a plan. He knew that Athena was listening to her, so he said to her mind to stay quiet.

He teleported out of throne room and was patiently observing who would notice that he was not there and that no one was addressing them. Hera, Hestia, and Hades were the first one to notice followed by Demeter, Artemis, Poseidon, and Hephaestus. Quickly, Ares, Aphrodite, and Artemis seemed to realize what is going on. But Apollo and Hermes were still busy having their mind conversation unaware of the glaring looks of all the other Olympians.

Zeus teleported right in front of both of them, yet they were quite busy. But as soon as he brought out his Master Bolt, they snapped back to reality. He was particularly glaring at them. They both quickly took in the current situation realizing what was going on and was surprised to notice that everyone was looking at them. Some with curiosity, some with pity. But everyone knew that Zeus does not take this kind of situation lightly.

He only said them to meet him after the council meeting was over and teleported back to his throne.

Both the Gods were now contemplating plans to avoid their father's wrath but also was listening to everything word that the Kind of the Gods was saying. After what seemed like centuries, but in reality, was only an hour, the meeting was over.

All the Gods and Goddesses flashed out of the throne room leaving the two brothers and an angry father.

Zeus was determined to teach both his sons a lesson about patience and told them to wait for him in the throne room and flashed out.

Now being all alone, Apollo and Hermes began talking about ways to get out of this situation. Both knew that an angry Zeus who is not being dramatic is not someone to mess with. They were waiting for their father patiently. But after a couple of hours, talking about everything they can, they started to become anxious. They thought that Zeus might have forgotten about them in total and hence they also flashed out. That was their fatal mistake, well as fatal as a mistake can be for Gods. The minute they flashed to Apollo's palace on Olympus where they saw their father waiting for them. Both seemed to realize at the same time the mistake they did.

Zeus was now giving them 'you are so dead' glare. He flashed both of them to the throne room. He looked at them and told them their punishment.

His exact words being "I am so done with you two acting like immature kids rather than two of the most powerful Gods on earth. These meetings are important for Olympus to work in order and are not to be taken lightly", now with an increased voice. "it is time you two start acting like grown-ups", he said to them.

They looked at each other and realized that they are in deep trouble.

Apollo being Apollo, said to his father, "Dad, we take our duties very seriously. I drive sun chariot every day and also look after new musical talents in the world. Hermes also works very hard traveling in between mortal and immortal world all the time". Zeus's glare increased now. Hermes slightly elbowed his brother to stay quiet. Thanks, Gods, he listened.

Apollo was trying to circumvent the situation. He also knew that his father was not talking about their duties. But since he cannot outright lie, being the God of Truth, he tried to take a different route. This may have worked on any mortal, but his father very well knew about his misdirects.

He slightly electrocuted Apollo to make him realize the intensity of the situation, which seemed to work fine. They both were now silently listening.

Zeus then spoke in his commanding voice, "You both seemed to be in dire need of a lesson in seriousness. From tomorrow onward, both of you will report to me directly every day about everything you did on that day for a year. And if I find out that you did one thing out of line, your punishment will increase two more days. Mind you, one single thing that is out of line.". he waited for the news to sink in. Then he said, "and this punishment is applicable to both of you. Even if one of you go out of line, both of your punishment will increase at the same time. Apollo, since you cannot directly lie, it will easier for me to assess your actions. But Hermes" he looked at him and a blinding flash of light was directed towards where he was standing. "for the time of your punishment, even you cannot lie to me". Hermes gave him an irritated look and told him "dad, I am God of messenger and there will be times when I had to lie. You cannot do this to me. I will… "Zeus cut him off mid-sentence and told him, "It is not good to lie to anybody in general. But I understand given your domains. You will go on the way you were with everyone else but me. For the time of your punishment, you will not be able to lie to me. If you both stay serious and I see a change in your behavior, then after your punishment is over, I may grant you 1 week of holiday. No duties, no taking care of your domains. I will appoint someone for the said week as your replacement and you can enjoy your vacation". He knew that a good incentive or bribery as one can think of will motivate them to become serious. He took one last look at them before flashing out.

That is when they realized the seriousness of the punishment. It was going to be a tough year for both of them. Not being able to prank anyone. Tough man. Seriously tough. But the prospect of getting a week off was more than a required driving force. For the last 4000 years, they were never able to rest, since they had a lot of domains to look after.

-LINE BREAK-

For the next year, they tried really hard to stay in line. There were a few instances when either both of them or one of them did something stupid, which is why their punishment ended a couple of months after it was supposed to end. Because of the 'can't lie/misdirect your way out' they had a tough year. But it was worth it since they got to enjoy their most awaited 1 week off. Zeus also noticed a slight improvement in their natural tendency to create a nuisance, which was what he was hoping for. He also knew that a mere 1 year cannot change eons of nature. But it was a start and he was happy about it.

They quickly made a list of places they wanted to go. They decided to make most out of it since they were not able to do much in last year. The first thing on their list was a carnival in Brazil followed by a trip to Paris, Venice, and Italy. They also decided to woo a lot of women. But unknown even to the God of Prophecy, Fate has something totally different for him in store.

They drove to Brazil in Apollo's famous sun chariot, which was in the form of Maserati Spyder. It was still dawn, so they went to the Copacabana beach in Rio, Brazil.

-LINE BREAK-

Apollo's POV

We decided to enjoy our most awaited vacation. I was ready to party all night and then take a sunbath in the morning, though being the God of Sun, I don't really need sunbath, actually being God, in general, I don't need sunbath. But it was still nice to enjoy watching the sunrise and the girls. I must say, girls at the beach are the best. They are more chill and are likely to hang out with anybody.

This time also I decided to have someone as my date. There just seemed to be so many beautiful girls at the beach. But we reached early and there was no one at the beach at this particular hour of the day that is 4:30 in the morning. Sun would take a couple of minutes to rise. We were also on a private beach, which belonged to the hotel we were staying. Yes, yes, we booked a hotel room, actually two rooms. It is one of the finest hotels in the capital. Nothing but the best for us.

Both of us were just lying there in peace and that is when I heard a sound. It was like someone was running towards us. Being a God and the constant threat of monsters, I was on high alert. I nudged Hermes and told him," did you hear that?". After concentrating we both heard it. But none of us was sure whether it was a monster or not.

We were on alert, looking in the direction. Then a girl in running shorts and crop tee appeared from behind a tree. She looked like she was just jogging. Hermes relaxed and fell back on the sand. I was just watching the girl.

She had black hair, tied in a ponytail, the most beautiful hazel eyes. There was a soft subtle smile on her face like she was enjoying the morning breeze. She didn't have any make-up, trust me I have seen girls with a full face of make-up go for exercise, though I never got the point of it. It's not like I am complaining. But this girl, she was something else. She was just beautiful in her own way. I think she got tired and decided to take a break. She just on the beach, a couple of meters away from us. But because of all the trees, she could not have seen us. But she was in a perfect vision of mine. Then she just lied on her back on the sand like it was the most natural thing to do. After a couple of minutes, she got up and brushed the sand out of her dress and hair and began to run. I was so mesmerized by her, that I didn't realize it was way past sunrise and we should go back to our hotel.

Though both of us didn't require to eat mortal food, we went to the breakfast buffet. I actually went on an off chance to see her again, since it was a private beach, especially for the hotel guests. I was hoping she was staying here. This way I will have a chance to talk to her.

We were just having pancakes and Hermes was telling me about his last visit here. He was saying, "Hey there is this restaurant a couple of blocks away which serves the best hot chocolate shake, we should totally go there". I am hopelessly in love with chocolate. So, I said, "we should go there after breakfast, there is still a couple of hours before the carnival starts". He agreed to it. He also told me how he is still planning to run that prank on Ares, which we were discussing when we received the father's punishment. I was my agreement. It was a good prank. He was telling about his new idea, "we should totally talk to Hecate and ask her to help us with the Mist control. Man, he won't even know…" and that's when I saw her again and zoned out on Hermes. It totally made my day. She was wearing a simple peach color sundress, which flowed right up to her knees. Such flattering length. I am totally a sucker for girls in a sundress. Her hairs were wet and messy like she just came out of the shower, which I guess she did. Her eyes seem to have brightened up if that is even possible for mortals. She has very light make-up, just a subtle shade of pink lipstick and blush. Oh, my Gods, she looks like a Goddess.

She was searching for someone. Then she looked right at me. Well not exactly at me, but at someone behind me. I heard a guy call her, AANYA. Such a simple yet meaningful name. Woah! A guy. I looked behind and found a really charming and smart guy sitting on the table right behind waving her. Holy Styx! He is her boyfriend. I fell my heart shatter. I was hoping to ask her out for a date tonight. I mean I still could. I am a God after all. But the moment I saw her smile, I just knew that I could not hurt her. OH, Gods! What am I going to do? Then she started to walk towards me. Oh, wait.. towards her boyfriend. She just passed and sat behind me. I can smell the lavender from her hair and the mild cocoa probably some sort of godly lotion. I was so dumbstruck that I didn't notice Hermes waving his hand frantically in front of me.

He asked me," girl from the beach?". I simply nodded too awestruck to actually say anything. Then I heard her very first words. As much as I would like it to be my name, it was her stupid boyfriend's name, Aaron. Stupid mortal. Not actually stupid, he was quite handsome. But still, stupid.

Her voice is so musical, I can compose a poem around it. She was having a conversation about some mortal business that I even don't want to know about. Hermes noticed that I was not paying attention to whatever he was saying.

Right now, he was frantically waving his hands in front of my eyes. He asked me with a glint in his eyes," Do you want me to be your wingman?" and winked. I resisted the urge to just persuade her. Instead, I said," actually no, I think she is with that other man." The look on his face made me laugh. He was giving me one of his 'I can't believe I just heard this' look. I know I know, Apollo not pursuing a mortal. But I can't bring to hurt her.

We were just drinking coffee when all Hades broke loose. Metaphorically obviously. But I heard her laugh. And it was the most musical and lovely laugh I have ever heard. Gods! Why is she with that mortal?

As we were just walking back to our rooms, I looked towards them with just one thought. Oh heck, I am going to incinerate this stupid mortal right now and have her for myself. No one will have to know a thing, all thanks to Mist. Yup, I am going to have her. And with this in my mind, I turned towards their table.


End file.
